The Scorpion Clan
'Scorpion Clan' Champion: Bayushi Paneki ''' '''Bayushi Tha Bayushi have led the Scorpion's unprecedented rise to respectability. Their habit of blackmailing opponents or bringing up unfortunate facts to sabotage rivals has not ended, but it has been toned down. They are, to moderate effect, taking over the Crane's tactic of being helpful and friendly. They are not as good at this as the Crane, but do have the advantage of the Crane being solidly in debt to the Scorpion. Being proved innocent of the Night of Assassins has also helped their image, though many chose to blame the entire thing on the Scorpion - after all, preventing this was their job and they failed. The Bayushi cleverly managed to shift a lot of blame on the Crab, and have nearly buried the situation since then. Paneki is an old man and soon to retire, leaving his son Nitoshi in charge. Nitoshi has an unsavory reputation, but this is hardly new to Scorpion. Shosuro The Shosuro have always been the most respectable of the Scorpion families, due to their dedication to the arts. Perhaps more than other arenas, the rise of Shosuro art eclipsing the Kakita is the direst blow to the Crane. Shosuro acting and plays have always been the best in the Empire, but they have made great strides in other arts, such as origami, music and poetry. Their daimyo, Aroru, is also going to retire soon. His heir, Daisuke, is an acclaimed actor as well as a respected courtier. Soshi The Soshi have changed little over the years. Despite an attractive suggestion to try to out do the Asahina at their own game, their daimyo Yukimi has done exactly what her predecessors have always done: use magic to ferret out other peoples' secrets and protect Scorpion secrets. Yogo Yogo Rieko took over after Yogo Koji and has worked tirelessly to continue her family's job. While she feels some lingering resentment towards Kuni Daigo, she gets along well enough with Kuni Kiyoshi. Though she is careful to keep the existance of the Kuroiban secret, she has been offering to work more closely with the Kuni, Jade Magistrates and the Inquisitors. So far, natural caution when dealing with Scorpion has kept this from going too far, but times are changing. The Scorpion Clan in general The Scorpion have done well for themselves since the discovery of the Anvil of Despair and its recovery from the Crane. While they officially support the Crane, they have secretly been milking the Crane’s misfortune for all its worth. Shosuro Jimen has been subtly steering Crane business towards the Scorpion and putting several more high-ranking Crane into his debt for supporting them publically or hiding their involvement, however tangential, in the AoD affair. While the Crane are still a political powerhouse and difficult to overthrow in one go, the Scorpion are enjoying a reversal of fortune with the Crane hiding nasty shit in their basements and the Scorpion being the respected, forthright political clan. The Scorpion are officially friendly with the Crane, neutral towards the Lion, Mantis, Unicorn, Phoenix and Crab. The Dragon have let the unofficial friendly treaty with the Scorpion die, being fed up with the number of Scorpion plots they uncovered and the efforts of the Emerald Champion to stymie the Kitsuki’s efforts. The Dragon are not anyone’s official enemies, but an increasing number of Scorpion plots and secrets are being exposed by the Kitsuki. If they do not stop soon, the Scorpion will feel they have no choice but to do something about it. The Scorpion are almost entirely unconcerned with the Boar. Their agent, Heichi Eri’s husband, is keeping an eye on things and will report the moment he feels the resting place of the First Oni is in danger again. The last thing anyone wants is a repeat of the fate of the first Boar clan. Category:Scorpion Clan Category:Great Clan Category:Daimyo Category:Emerald Champion